The War of the Ages
by Dracorex16
Summary: What if the Ellimist and Crayak decided to wage a war with their own heroes/villains? We're about to see. Also has Warcraft, Mortal Instruments, Kane Chronicles, and a few others.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A small, gentle voice asks.

"YES!" A deep, gruff voice barks. "We need to do this every year to see which of us will have the most power this year!"

"I know. I know." The small voice concedes. "I just don't see why we have to have entire wars just to decide one small thing."

"It's not a small thing and you know it!" The deep voice roars in anger. "It's the biggest decision in the universe!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" A small, blue creature with tentacles in place of feet appears.

Another large creature with one, huge, red eye in place of a head and a tall human body appears in front of the small, blue creature. "Then pick your heroes!"

The small, blue creature sighs. "Fine. I pick Clary Fray and her fellow shadowhunters, Percy Jackson and his friends, Sadie and Carter Kane and their friends, the Animorphs, Ghost Rider, Eragon and his dragon, Maximum Ride and the flock, Ben and his friends, Quantum and his fellow heroes, and Vaeld and other heroes of Azeroth. Happy, Crayak?"

The large creature, Crayak, smirks. "And I choose an army of demons, Kronos, Apophis, Visser Three and the yeerks, Krodin, the Lich King, Deathwing, and an army of dragon riders. Try to beat this army, Ellimist!"

"But those are the…" The small creature, Ellimist, interjects.

"The enemies of your army. Exactly." Crayak smiles. "So let's get our armies together."

Ellimist sighs. "Fine. Let's get this over with… again."


	2. Percy

I know it's been a long time since I last posted, but here's the next part of the story. I'll try to post more often, but I've got SOL's and Finals coming up so don't expect me to post quickly. I'll post as soon as I can... But for now enjoy.

Percy's POV

"Blue Team! To me!" I shout as I sprint into the forest with Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo right behind me.

We're playing our weekly capture the flag game. This time, I have Hades, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Apollo cabins on my team. Every other cabin is against us. Thaila looks over at me.

"Are you sure that this plan will work?" She asks raising her spear.

I nod. "Yeah. If everyone else keeps the others busy, we should be able to sneak by and grab the flag before the other team knows what happened."

She rolls her eyes as we slip through the trees silently. After a couple minutes of fighting a few monsters (not unusual), we crest a small hill and see the red team's flag. The weird part is that there are only two guards guarding it. I glance at my friends very confused; they look back at me with the same expression on their faces.

"That's weird." Piper states. "I thought they'd leave more guards to guard the flag considering who we've got on our team."

Annabeth nods in agreement. "Same here. We've got all three children of the Big Three and the best fighters in the whole camp."

"It could be a trap to lead other demigods to be captured." Jason suggests, raising his sword.

I think about that for a moment. "That's a possibility."

"Lets go in cautiously just in case." Annabeth tells us. "Nico, Hazel, Piper, and Jason go around the back side of it while Percy, Leo, Thaila, and I will keep their attantion to the front. Got that?" We nod. "Then lets move out."

While Nico, Hazel, Piper, and Jason sneak around the hill to get behind the flag, the rest of us stand us and hurry down the hill with weapons raised. At first, the guards don't see us, but when we get within 12 feet of them, they turn towards us with crooked smiles on their faces.

"NOW!" The one on the left yells. He's wearing blue jeans, a bronze breastplate, and a bronze helmet. In his hands, he carries a bow.

At that moment, 6 kids leap from the trees and surround us. We stand back to back as we hear swords clashing somewhere to our right. A second later, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Hazel rush into the circle followed by another 8 kids. They all smile at us.

"Looks like we've got their most skilled fighters in one shot. Told you so." The kid in the bronze armor turns towards the kid next to him.

"I guess so." The kid answers. He's wearing black jeans, black breastplate, and a black helmet. He carries a black sword at his side. "Put them in the jail."

At that moment, there's a flash of bright white light and my friends and I all fall unconscious.

**I know it's short. but it's the best I could come up with in about half an hour. So please R&R.**


	3. Jake

**Jake's POV**

"This is insane." Marco says as we sneak into the school. "As in totally Looney Tunes."

"What? Is little Marco scared?" Rachael teases. She smiles.

"No, but I can see that Xena isn't scared." Marco retorts.

"Stop calling me…" Rachael begins.

"Will both of you stop arguing?" I interrupt. "Let's just do this quietly.

They nod then we continue towards the entrance to the Yeerk pool. A second later, we're standing in the cafeteria. I glance towards the stage. The bottom of the curtains move, but there's no breeze in here.

"Battle Morphs." I whisper to the others. They nod and begin to change.

Tobias, in human morph, begins to grow feathers. Ax, also in human morph, begins to turn blue and grow stalk eyes on his head. Rachael's hands shift to form Grizzly Bear paws. Cassie's hair turns a dull grey while her face pushes forward to form a canine muzzle. Marco's body begins to grow layers of muscles and his face becomes leathery. I concentrate on the mental image of the tiger.

My hands and feet shift to form huge paws while orange and black fur sprouts all over my body. Lithe muscles spread over my body as my legs reverse directions and I fall onto all fours. I can hear my organs slosh around then hear my bones grind together. Finally, my ears roll to the top of my head and my face reshapes itself into the head of the Siberian Tiger. A tail shoots out of my backside. At that moment, Hork-Bajir, Taxxon, and human controllers burst from the curtains then charge towards us.

"{Tobias! Go get James and his team! Quickly!}" I shout as more controllers rush into the cafeteria from behind us. There's a flap of wings then I glance Tobias shoot out an open window. I growl as the controllers surround us.

One of the human controllers steps forward; he stares down at me. I recognize him as my own brother, Tom. Another menacing growl escapes my throat. He smiles.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my host's brother and his friends." He smiles again. "Demorph now and surrender or die here and now very painfully."

I stay silent. We glare at each other for what seems like forever before Tom scowls. His eyes dart between all of us. Eyes that I know are being controlled by a Yeerk in his head.

"{No.}" I retort, tensing my muscles.

Tom sneers. "Kill them!" The controllers leap toward us.

I pounce on a Taxxon and shred it with my claws. It screams once then slumps under me. I leap off its body and tackle a Hork-Bajir. My teeth find its neck easily. The Hork-Bajir hits the ground when my tiger body slams into him. He tries to slice me with his blades, but all he succeeds in doing is helping me shred his throat. After a moment, he stops moving. I let go of his throat and back up into a corner when 10 Hork-Bajir step towards me.

Their blades whistle through the air as they swing them towards me. I close my eyes and brace for the strikes, but… they don't come. I open my eyes to see that all 10 Hork-Bajir were stampeded by a black bull. A second later, I hear a lion's roar.

"{James!}" I shout. A few seconds later, a lion appears next to me.

"{What's up, Jake?}" James asks casually. "{Need a hand?}"

I laugh. "{We could've used the help.}" I lunge forward and rake my claws across a Taxxon's back. James clamps his jaws on a human controller's throat. I take a second to see who else is here. I see the bull charging through enemies, a crocodile chomping on a Taxxon like it's jelly, a panther leaping nimbly from controller to controller while ripping them to ribbons, and many other creatures that I can't make out.

I slam my paw into the side of a human controller's head; he slides across the room and hits the stage. Two Hork-Bajir controllers take the human controller's place. It seems like whenever we kill one controller, two more take its place.

After a couple minutes of this, all the Animorphs are surrounded by controllers. All of us are injured in some way. I have a huge gash in my back left leg from when a Hork-Bajir caught me off guard and a circular gash in my side from a Taxxon. The controllers are about to finish us off when there's a bright flash of light. Rachael, Cassie, Marco, Ax, Tobias, James and I all black out.


	4. Vaeld

Vaeld's POV

I mount my Nightsaber at the exact moment that a page runs up to me. He looks up at me urgently; he holds a piece of paper out to me. When I lean down and take the paper, the page turns on his heel and hurries away. I watch the page leave before I unfold the piece of paper. It says:

Vaeld,

Meet us in Uldum. It's time to take care of Akma' hat… for good.

-Zentalin

I smile. My friends and I have been preparing for this day for a long time now. As I urge my mount towards the portals outside Stormwind, I think about all the hours practicing on target dummies and I think about my friends. Zentalin ( a night elf Death Knight, and the most experienced hero), Vandra (a worgen druid), Chunkymonkey (a human Paladin), Allelli (a dwarf priest), Vanwrecker (a human mage), Vane (a human warrior), Hastus (a draniae shaman), Ernus (a draniae hunter), Vanny (a human monk), and Clanger (an undead warlock).

Without realizing it, my Nightsaber takes me straight to the portals. I pat his side.

"Good boy." I whisper. He purrs. "Now, lets go take care of Akma' hat." The Nightsaber growls before leaping through the sandy portal.

When I step out of the portal, sand coats my green hair and armor. My Nightsaber's fur is also coated with sand. I dismount so that I could brush the sand out of my hair and off my armor. The Nightsaber shakes the sand off then curls up for a nap. As I turn around, I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Vaeld! Over here!" A gruff voice calls. I turn towards the voice to see another night elf with pitch black, full plate armor and a glowing purple sword strapped across his back standing a couple feet from me. He nods. "Good. You made it."

I nod as I walk over to him. "I wouldn't miss the chance to kill Akma' hat." I look around to see that the whole group is here...

Vandra in her light blue leather armor and gleaming silver sword, Chunkymonkey in her golden armor and shield and mace, Allelli shrouded in shadows, Vanwrecker in his dark blue robe and staff, Vane in her shining silver full plate armor and her large silver greatsword, Hastus in his bronze-colored chainmail and shield and mace, Ernus in his brown chainmail and crossbow, Vanny in her light green leather armor and dull white umbrella, Clanger in his dark purple robe and black staff, Zentalin in his pitch black full plate armor and glowing purple greatsword, and me in my light brown leather armor and gleaming daggers.

Zentalin looks around at the group. "Is everyone ready?" We all nod. "Then lets go over what we're all going to do. Chunkymonkey and I will keep Akma' hat focused on us while Vaeld, Allelli, Vanwrecker, Vane, Ernus, and Clanger hit him with everything you've got. Vandra, Hastus, and Vanny will make sure that the rest of us stay up and fighting. Make sure you three keep Chunkymonkey and me alive so that we all don't die trying, alright?" They nod. "Then mount up and take Akma' hat out!" He hops into his two-passenger jet; I hop into the other seat.

My Nightsaber leaps to his feat then hurries over to me. I pat him on the head while Zentalin starts flipping switches.

"Don't worry, boy. I'll be back soon." I scratch him behind the ears. "Just stay here and wait... alright?" He purrs then curls back up on the ground. I mile as the engine starts up.

"Lets move out!" Zentalin pushes down on the throttle and we shoot into the sky. The others follow close behind.

Vandra in her black raven form, Allelli in the second seat of Chunkymonkey's rocket, Vanwrecker on a golden griffen, Vane and Hastus on their purple Hippogriffs, Vanny floating in midair, and Clanger on his blue drake. We fly north from the city over Uldum's deserts. After a couple minutes of flying in silence, I see a huge figure towering over a cottage.

"There he is!" I shout, pointing at the Egyptian pharoah like being that's tearing up trees and using them as toothpicks.

Zentalin nods. Immediately, everyone touches down half a mile from Akma' hat. Vandra changes back into her werewolf-like form while the rest of us dismount.

"Rememver the plan." Chunkymonkey reminds us.

I roll my eyes, but nod. I unsheathe my daggers then slip into the shadows. Vandra, Hastus, and Vanny slip to the back of the group while Zentalin and Chunkymonkey move to the front.

"CHARGE!" Chunkymonkey screams before hurlingher shield which is now glowing with golden light at the towering figure. The shield slams into the figure's chest then flies back to Chunkymonkey's outstretched hand.

The figure turns toward us. "Who dares attack Akma'hat?!" His voice shakes the ground and his blood red eyes scan the group. His eyes pass over me. I silently hurry the short distance through the shadows and stand quietly behind him.

"We do!" Zentalin retorts, pionting both his hands at Akma' hat. "And your reign of terror is over!" A burst of ice shards and peircing cold air strikes Akma' hat from above. Immediately, chaos breaks out.

Chunkymonkey and Zentalin rush Akma' hat head on while the rest of us wait a second then attack. I leap out of the shadows and dig my poisoned daggers into his heel a moment after Zentalin brings his sword across his shin. I glance around to see what everyon else, besides Zentalin and Chunkymonkey, are doing.

Ernus fires magic arrow after magic arrow at him, Vane hacks at his left leg, Vanwrecker hurls blue arcane bolts at his head, Allelli fires a stream of shadows at his heart, and Vandra, Hastus, and Vanny work hard to keep us all alive. I don't see Clanger though, but when I glance over my shoulder, I see him hurling a copious amount of shadow bolts at his head.

I whirl around and whip my daggers across Akma' hat's thigh. He bellows in rage then starts to turn towards me, but Chunkymonkey launches another shield at him. Akma' hat whips back around to face her.

"Vaeld!" Zentalin calls, bringing his sword down on Akma' hat's foot. Akma' hat turns to him.

"Yeah?" I ask, digging my daggers into Akma' hat's heel.

"Don't try to provoke him! It just makes it harder on us!"

I shrug then smile slyly. "Sorry. Can't help it." Again, I whip my daggers across his thigh. As he turns towards me, I roll between his legs and stand up next to Chunkymonkey. She glances down at me.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" She raises her shield and deflects Akma' hat's huge fist off it.

I smile again. "Yes. It's my life and... it's fun."

She shakes her head and smiles. A glowing hammer launches itself from her hand and strikes Akma' hat directly in his chest. He stumbles then rights himself as he closes his eyes. The sand around our feet begins to rumble

"MOVE!" I shout, but it's too late. The ground heaves us into the air. For a moment, it feels like we're all flying, but then we start falling. "AAAAHHHH!"

I expect to feel bone-shattering pain, but instead a portal opens below us. As soon as we fall into the portal, the portal closes and we all black out.


End file.
